User talk:Quartic
If you have come here to reply to a comment I left on another talk page, please reply there instead of here. I prefer to keep conversations on the same page - it makes them easier to follow. Current page size: }} bytes. Redirect How do I redirect something to a page? Are only admins only allowed to do that? Alan • Talk 02:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Type #REDIRECT PAGENAME, where PAGENAME is the name of the page you want to redirect to. A redirect is also created when a page is moved to a new name. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I type this by creating a new article? Alan • Talk 03:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, make that the content of the page you want to redirect from. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I still don't get where to added the text you said earlier. I want to redirect User:Alan, because when I use my email link to get here, it goes to User:Alan, instead of User:Alan. Alan • Talk 04:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I meant to put it on User:Alan. I've done it for you. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Can you give me a simple snapshot of the application with everything filled in for me? I need to learn this so I don't have to ask to do it. Alan • Talk 04:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just look at this. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Dungeon assault: Started testing vs bells I started looking at bells, and high level sneaky characters are a lot more likely to succeed than the current model gives them credit for, though I need to do more testing. For instance, your daemonette's never missing out of 37 tries, the current model predicts a 2/11 chance of failure, she's clearly doing much better. There's about a .06 percent probability that the current model is correct, i.e (9/11)^37 is about .0006 My thief failed 3x out of 40, I want to do a much bigger sample. At the moment I don't have a good model for how to explain this, the roll a zero-n idea doesn't seem to work for this. I've got a bell_test dungeon now, FYI. 40 bells and 4 monsters. You can get the failure count when you attack one of the 4 monsters guarding the center after going through all the bells, it shows the detect modifier (number of misses) when you mouse over the green eye symbol when attacking the final monster. Nano sie 01:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :What's the test dungeon's name? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Nvm... Why 4 monsters though? There's only two rooms that connect to the hoard room. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Yours is a better method for getting a lot of useful data - I was just making a tally as I went along with my usual raiding, which was a lot more time consuming. Also, with a high enough renown (on a members account), we could do the same with a dungeon filled with Halls of Glass. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: I don't have a really great reason for using 4 monsters - it looks nice, and 40 bells is a round number. ::::I gather you found the test dungeon, the other one is rat_test, for all rats. ::::The data is puzzles me as far as finding any sort of model that "fits", the original model really isn't bad for the runt, sneak, or witch, but it's hard to figure out what sort of model would give such a large drop between the witch and thief. The thief is running about 9 failures out of 120 attempts at the moment, I plan to get that up to 200 attempts. ::::I'm going to eventually finish taking the data and try to write it up nicely. ::::Nano sie 10:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've got a bit more data on Daemonettes vs Tripwire Bells, I'll let you have it once I get a bit more. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Out of 1000 trials, my Daemonette failed against the Tripwire bells exactly 10 times. Let me know if you want more detail, or if you think more trials would be helpful. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Resizing or Removing the latest activity box Seeing as some of the wikis pages do not contain spaces (achievement pages specifically) the Latest activity box intrudes into the articles, sometimes by an inch or more. This obscures text, so to be able to read the page you have to hover the box away from where it is. Mainly, as the title suggests, is there any way to remove the box or text wrap it so that it doesn't flow over onto the articles. Thanks in advance Anonymous184 08:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed this too, as the "latest Activity" box has changed. An article got about 1/4 of the screen long and it is very annoying. I prefer the old version better. I strongly support this suggestion. Alan • Talk 06:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Making a Sandbox Page Hey. :) If I make a sandbox page (/User:X_Runis_X/Sandbox) it won't show up as an article, no? I would just like it confirmed since I am new to the place. :P EDIT: Woops, forgot the sign username. X Runis X 05:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by "as an article", but feel free to create your own sandbox - a fair number of other users have their own. (For example mine.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking it might show up as an article on the left *points to the 1554 articles (or something like that) section*. Ah well, thanks, might as well find out. EDIT: Worked, ty.X Runis X 14:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Editing achievement tables I was thinking of adding a few achievement thumbnail images to an achievement table, but I don't know how to edit achievement tables. Help me please! Grand Ego 04:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :It's actually very easy - completely automatic! Just upload the thumbnails under the name of "ACHIEVEMENT NAME.png". For instance, the thumbnail for "Master of Wands" is uploaded under "File:Master of Wands.png." Easy, right? :-) TimerootT • C • 06:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :"The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again." Grand Ego 03:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Where did you get the file? What did you do with it? Did you rename it? What format is it in now? TimerootT • C • 04:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I right-clicked on the images on the Funorb website and used "Save Image As", renamed it to the Achievement name, and changed format to png. BTW: why can't the achievement icons/pictures be in the .gif format, like the originals on the Funorb site? Grand Ego 06:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I just uploaded some achievement images but I didn't know that it was automatic, so now there are some images (Check upload log) that are in the incorrect namings, do you think you could get quarticbot to remove the "- small" off each of them and add the "-large" to the ones that need them. I can reupload them all and change the filenames manually, but it'd be easier if this solution could be implimented. Thanks Anonymous184 00:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll see what I can do. I think it'll be simplest just to move them manually though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, after posting that I went and looked at editing help and realised that the easiest method would be to move the pages, but when I went to the image pages there was no move option. There is one on all other non image pages though, so is image moving restricted to admins?Anonymous184 00:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is, though I'm not sure why... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Huh. I never even knew that. TimerootT • C • 00:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, this should be the last time, but do the images in the box in the top right corner of the achievements' page update automatically aswell, or should I go in there and add the image myself? (Also, Which timezone are you in?) :::::No, they don't, but I've been considering adding that. And he lives in England. TimerootT • C • 04:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, that's a really good idea. It'd make things easier. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Input on Advertising Hi, I'd still like to get a bit more input on Forum:Advertising. If you have any thoughts, please do share them! TimerootT • C • 00:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I've seen you edited since I lasted posted this... just like to remind you, since time is running short... TimerootT • C • 00:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really have anything to add... just do what you think most appropriate. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) rendering images as .png do you have ay idea how i could go about doing this? i have editing stuff like photoshop, but i just cant figure out how to make the files .png.Thespaceer 19:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) First post. 'Ello. I know the easy solution for this one, so I decided to answer. You most likely got Paint application on your computer, if yes, than open the file with it, and just simply save it right after. When saving, check the bottom of the window and you'll see an option to change the file format. Select .png. Trimmbor 09:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Quartic. I'm a bit busy, but could you please add to the special section of bachelor fridge the attacks on this page? http://services.funorb.com/m=forum_fo/forums.ws?54,55,222,48933 War of Legends Hey, I'm not a FunOrb players or anything, but I came across the following and I didn't see it on this wiki at all, so up to you if you wanna look into it. War of Legends <-- It's a new FunOrb game. Bonziiznob 03:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the post. But this isn't a FunOrb game - that's been confirmed. It'll be it's own 3D game, some what like RS, but I don't think quite so massive. It's not replacing MechScape either, that's also been confirmed. It's something ELSE!!! :-0 TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 03:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I expect it'll need it's own wiki once it's been released. If no-one else makes it first, I probably will. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Someone has already made it - War of Legends Wiki. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey Quartic, I was wondering if I could apply for admin privileges for the Funorb Wiki. I feel I've been a very helpful editor with a lot of contributions and this would just make my editing easier. Thanks! -Lil cloud 9 :See FunOrb Wiki:Requests for adminship. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I went ahead and started a new page. (And my signature doesn't work properly with the 4 tildes since the runescape wikia messes up the signature here) User:Lil cloud 9 hostile spawn pictures somebody came by and erased the old pictures or hostile spawn creatures and replaced them with names that nobody calls them. i was wondering if you had a way to get the pictures and put them back Once again, I though I'd post since I know mostly whats going on. If yo don't know, Hostile Spawn has been updated and the pictures of mostly everything have changed. Achievements, monster apperiances and much more. I don't know anything about the creature names, but I guess there are many ways to call the creatures. I have no clue if the current ones are the official or not, I didn't put them in the table, there might not even be an actual name for them, as it isn't mentioned in the game, only as eggs, spawns and queens. Trimmbor 15:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) but the old ones where just thrown out the window why not keep em Tuvxyz chunk 00:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Update on the orb coin DPL Hey Quartic, I think I finally figured out this DPL stuff. After a lot of hard work, the orbcoin counter and orbpoint counter seems to be working correctly now. If you find any pages that are giving any errors, please let me know. Lil cloud 9 22:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) gameSort Hey Quartic, I'm not sure what it is with the gameSort parameter, but I've made a temporary solution to the achievement table by displaying the gameSort and so people can manually sort the table that way. I'm not sure how else to control the output. Lil cloud 9 05:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think we've got a bug somewhere in MediaWiki:Common.js. I've noticed that the recent changes have stopped auto-refreshing too, which might be connected. I don't know anything about JavaScript though, so I can't try to fix it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Improved Fansite Support Jagex now has a new fansite support scheme, and this site has been given a Silver ranking, out of Bronze/Silver/Gold/Platinum. Mod Craddock sent a message to the FO Wiki email address. I believe you have the password to this email, could you go and check out the message? 19118219 Talk 10:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I've checked the email, and I see no sign of any message from Jagex. The most recent I can see was received back on the 19th February. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Strange...the thread is at 15-16-461-63494, Lil cloud even reminded him to send a second one. 19118219 Talk 14:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, I thought I'd just give an update on this situation. I just received a message from a mod in my in-game inbox instead, and the message basically stated, "Please remind the admins from the site that they can contact me at {hidden e-mail address}. I'm eager to hear from them." Lil cloud 9 21:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have sent Jagex an email. Hopefully they will respond promptly. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just received this email: ::::::Hi, ::::::No email was sent out to any of the fansites regarding that. We didn't feel the need to email it as well as it being posted. ::::::Glad you've got back in contact though. How can we help you? :) ::::::Mod Craddock :::::Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Forward Warning Hello Quartic, Just a quick friendly notice of something that may or may not occur. As a 'crat on the Stellar Dawn Wiki, I felt obligated to inform you that I have placed a 1 year block on a mutual contributor, User:Dragongnexus for mass vandalizing the Stellar Dawn Wiki. Just a "heads up" for anything you may experience from this user or their contributions to come. Bonziiznob 13:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Stellar Dawn Wiki Recent Changes Bonziiznob 13:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) URL The copyright page has movedTemplate_talk:Jagex#URL Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 16:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Grinding Necromancy XP 'till 99 :) Help with revival Hi! Would it be possible for you to use QuarticBot or mod powers to alert all users on this wiki about the player-made FunOrb olympics and the discord chat server? (See my edit in template:announcements / front page) So far the chat server is really successful in resurrecting multiplayer, but spreading the word by manually PMing known Orbers is a bit slow. --BeyPokéDig 10:57, October 9, 2016 (UTC)